Golden Delicious Apple
by Justice Ike
Summary: Title has NOTHING to do with the fic. Supposed to go with Fading Dream as a missing scene but you can think of it as a stand alone oneshot if you want. Adamus, of course.  .


**Golden Delicious Apple**

**Do not ask about the title. I was stuck, asked a friend, and she picked her fave apple for a title. I suppose I was asking for that...lol. XD Enjoy and review.**

**

* * *

**

She stood there, clad completely in blue; the strange, bright pink symbols on her hand, back and chest glowing faintly, slowly getting brighter. She felt someone's gaze upon her back, and she knew that he was standing behind her, waiting. Not only did she know that, she also knew _exactly _what he wanted. She wished to deny him just that little bit longer, to keep him waiting, but she couldn't deny herself and what _she _wanted for another second. The truth was...she knew what he wanted, because it was also what _she_ longed for. She wouldn't deny them both now. It was time. She was ready.

She let her concentration lapse momentarily, and the light emanating from the symbols on her body waxed brightly as blue dissolved to reveal flesh and pure white undergarments. He now approached her slender form, hugging her from behind with strong, but gentle arms. She hissed as she felt his contact, as one of his arms was an artificial one and it was cold against her skin. After a while, she became used to it, and soon relaxed into his loving embrace, leaning her head back as he planted kiss after kiss on her bare collar bone. He then proceeded to slowly undo her bra, his kisses moving up to her cheek as he did so. As he unhooked the straps of her bra, she leaned forward, letting the item of clothing fall silently to the ground of their quarters. It wasn't long before his hands were meandering their way up her naked torso and onto her breasts. He lightly cupped them, delicately kneading both globes of sensitive flesh with his fingers whilst all the while still placing soft kisses on her face, eliciting a soft moan from her.

Finally, she turned, stopping his exploration of her body if but for a minute. She tilted her head up, kissing him passionately on the lips, her tongue dancing with his in his mouth. He moved his hands onto the curves of her waist, while she pressed hers on the well defined muscles of his chest. They stood like this for a good few minutes before making a move to the bed, their movements like a dance as they felt the need to keep flesh to flesh. They rolled onto the soft mattress, initially her on top of him, and she straddled on his flat, well toned stomach. She took great pleasure in teasing him, kissing him from his defined abs all the way up to his magnificent, scarred face.

Her kissing made his already hard erection even harder, which she felt when she leaned back and was distracted by it for a couple of seconds. Taking advantage of this, he rolled them both over so that he was now on top of her. She let out a small cry of surprise at the sudden change of planes, but did not resist him. If she was allowed to tease him, he was allowed to tease her, and he wasted no time in doing so. He started by delicately caressing her breasts with his lips, which quickly turned into little nips as desire filled him. His hands ruffled through her soft, blonde hair as he deeply kissed her on the lips, his grey eyed gaze never breaking from her own sapphire blue one. As he intensified their already intense kiss further, he chose that moment to slide his non-artificial hand down her side and pull her underwear off, making quick work of them before moving onto his own, freeing his manhood at long last. He then threw both pairs underwear on the floor somewhere, before sliding down so his shaft was now nestled just outside her entrance.

She let out a gasp when he removed her underwear, mostly in surprise at the feel of cold air on her moist nether area. The surprise was soon replaced by a very different feeling she couldn't quite place when she felt his manhood brush up against her entrance. His grey eyed gaze was back on her, watching her expectantly. She moved her head in a slow nodding fashion, and watched the man above her smile slightly as he slid into her in one swift move. He did not pause and wait for her reaction, but instead began almost immediately thrusting into her, slowly at first, but building as he went along. His erection brushed against her inner walls, stirring them and filling her with a pleasure that made her moan quietly and softly murmur her lover's name. Still, he continued, thrusting ever deeper into her, deeper than she thought was even possible, breaking her barrier, taking her virginity and turning her into a woman. In response, she coiled her legs around his waist. Her motion allowed him to brush his shaft against an even more pleasurable place within her; a place that made her pant heavily and squeeze her legs around him tighter each time his manhood moved against it. She couldn't get enough of this immeasurable pleasure; she wanted more, a lot more. Kissing one of his arms – the only piece of bare flesh she could reach – she let out a drawn out moan that was full of both desire and satisfaction. Above her, her lover's smile broadened, and he seemed to have a devious look in his eyes.

At first, his thrusting increased in tempo and power, until he was literally pounding her inner walls endlessly. She didn't know about him, but she knew she couldn't last much longer if he kept this pace up. He then grabbed both her breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze, eliciting a gasp from her, before putting his arms around her back to lift her. Realising suddenly what her lover intended to do, she wrapped her legs tighter around his girth. His thrusting suddenly ceased, but she could still feel his manhood buried deep within her, giving her a warm, almost sleepy, feeling as he rose off the bed, carrying her with him.

The couple made their way to the bathroom and into their walk in shower. Supporting his love with one hand, he effortlessly turned the shower on with the other, and very soon, the two lovers were surrounded by steam and continuing their passion. They thrust in unison, both of them kissing, moaning and whispering each others' names. They were both near the edge now. Neither of them knew how much they themselves could take or each other could take. Finally, after fifteen minutes, he took the pair of them out of the shower and they returned to their love making on the bed.

The passionate lovers had been at it for at least an hour now, and neither of them knew just quite how they had lasted this long. But they could both sense that they were nearing the end. He could feel pressure building in his member, and she could feel both his manhood and the inner walls of her most tender parts twitching, almost in anticipation. He rolled them over so he was on top, kissed her on the lips a few times, before he thrust into her over and over faster than she thought was humanly possible. On the last powerful thrust that hit her right in her sweetest spot, he buried as deep as he could into her, rested his body on hers and held himself there.

She came first; a pulsating warmth that spread through her entire being. It felt like pure ecstasy, and it drew a long groan of pleasure from her lips before she even realised she had done it. Finally, he came explosively, shooting his hot seed into her and whispering her name. Shot after shot burned her walls, but she did not care and instead embraced his warmth as it filled her. Even when he eventually finished pumping his seed into her, she still did not relinquish his manhood, nor did he want to withdraw it from her.

Rolling on their sides, they pulled the blankets fully over their wet, and still very much intimately joined, bodies, so they could stare at each other in the dark. She ruffled his damp grey hair, causing it to spike up, while he delicately caressed her cheek with his hand, staring deep into her soft blue eyes, before they French kissed passionately for a moment, their tongues dancing in each others' mouths, before they pulled away and finally broke the intimate welding of their bodies. She let out a whimper she felt his member leave her body.

"Hey?" He whispered, breathing lightly on her face, "No objections, right Lady?"

She smiled, putting her thumbs down at him. It was, after all, tradition. She pulled closer to him, pressing against his body so his manhood was pressed close to her womanhood, before falling asleep out of sheer exhaustion. Admiring her beautiful, sleeping form, he quietly and gently embraced her, before he, too, fell asleep.


End file.
